La Pianiste
by AydenQuileute
Summary: OS - Il s'avance, parce qu'il entend une musique, une ballade au piano, et qu'il reconnait ces notes. La musique est belle, douce. Elle l'emporte dans un autre monde. Loin d'ici, loin de ses malheurs, loin d'eux...


**La Pianiste**

* * *

_Tant qu'il s'agit du piano, je me fie entièrement au sentiment. Je ne m'en méfie que dans la vie_

Oscar Wilde

...

_Piano Ballad_ - Twilight

* * *

Il s'avance, parce qu'il entend une musique, une ballade au piano, et qu'il reconnait ces notes. La musique est belle, douce. Elle l'emporte dans un autre monde. Loin d'ici, loin de ses malheurs, loin d'eux... Il s'avance toujours plus en direction de cette porte, entrouverte. Il sent les notes s'infiltrer en lui, elles lui hérissent les poils sur ses bras. Lorsqu'il ferme les yeux, il les revoit, ses amis, encore heureux. Ils sont tous près d'un lac. Blaise taquine gentiment Daphné, qui ne comprend pas qu'il la séduit, Pansy et Théodore, main dans la main, se regardent dans les yeux sans rien dire. Lui ? Il est seul.

La musique devient plus entraînante. Le souvenir change. Cette fois-ci, il est enfant. Il court dans les jardins entourant le manoir. Il tombe, se relève et continue de courir, comme s'il est invincible, toujours plus vite, toujours plus longtemps. Lorsqu'il rentre dans quelqu'un. Il rigole, pensant que c'est un elfe de maison et lève la tête. De longs cheveux blonds, quelques rides sur son visage de marbre portant ce regard de pierre tout comme son cœur. Il arrête de rigoler et enlève ce sourire enfantin de son visage. Il l'attend, le Doloris. Et ce dernier arrive, plus fort qu'il ne le pense. Il n'hurle pas. Son grand-père n'apprécierait pas s'il hurlait. Il pense à quelque chose de réconfortant : _le sourire de sa mère_.

Ce souvenir se brouille légèrement, et il repart dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il avance plus vite, ouvre grand la porte et voit une salle, vide. Pourtant il entend ce piano jouer... Il en est certain, alors il observe la pièce.

De grandes fenêtres éclairent la pièce. Les murs et le plafond sont blancs. Le sol, du parquet, est gris clair, presque blanc. Tout est simpliste, sans décoration. Il marche lentement vers le centre de la pièce et fait un tour sur lui-même.

C'est là qu'il la voit. Dans une robe blanche aussi, près du corps, qui recouvre son dos, elle joue du piano. Ses longs cheveux auburn sont lâchement ramenés en un chignon. Il ne peut reconnaître cette personne qui joue si bien du piano. Il voit juste son dos et sa fine taille puis ses mains qui appuient sur les touches de l'instrument. Un piano noir, qui contraste avec le reste de la pièce. Un piano à queue, très grand, très beau...

Il voit ses mains parcourir le piano. Ses doigts sur lesquelles sont apposés du vernis rouge sang, courent sur les touches, sautent sur quelques unes, délicatement, pour ne pas les abîmer. La musique devient encore plus belle, plus mélancolique. Il voit une chaise dans un coin de la pièce puis décide de s'y asseoir. Ce qu'il fait. Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et ferme les yeux. De nouveau, il sent la ballade se glisser dans les parois de sa peau et couler aux côtés de son sang, telle une seconde nature.

Les souvenirs reviennent par milliers. Il n'en regarde qu'un seul, avec émotion. Il est dans son lit, enfant, le pouce dans la bouche, sa mère vient de le border et elle attrape un livre. Elle l'ouvre délicatement, et commence à lire les premières lignes. Les mots coulent comme du miel d'entre ses lèvres. Ce n'est plus un simple livre qu'elle lit, c'est un conte de fée, où tout est possible même ses rêves les plus fous. Il ne comprend pas beaucoup de choses, cependant il sait que sa mère dit vrai : ce livre est magique. Un objet précieux qu'il a gardé... Le souvenir par aussi vite qu'il est venu.

La musique continue de plus belle. L'ambiance change, il pleut. Il sent les gouttes tomber lentement sur ses joues. Il ouvre alors les yeux mais ne voit pas les gros nuages gris qu'il y a habituellement, et encore moins la pluie. Il se rend alors compte qu'il est toujours dans cette pièce claire et froide. Il porte ses mains à ses joues pour les toucher, vérifier qu'il ne pleure pas. Malheureusement pour lui, des larmes coulent le longs de ses joues et finissent leurs chemins sur ses lèvres. Il pleure. La femme qui valsent des ses mains avec le piano le fait pleurer.

Il veut la voir. Il veut savoir qui est celle qui arrive à lui faire ressentir tous ces sentiments contradictoires : haine, peur, désir, remords... Il veut savoir qui est celle qui arrive à faire resurgir tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait pourtant si bien caché dans son cœur. Il veut savoir, seulement, il n'ose pas. Il se dit que si il sait qui elle est, le charme sera brisé. La curiosité le démange tout de même. Alors il se lève et marche dans sa direction. Lentement, pour brisé la magie de l'instant le plus tard possible. Il arrive derrière elle et pose sa main sur une de ses épaules. Elle ne frémit pas, comme si elle sait déjà qu'il est là. Elle continue de jouer de cet instrument, toujours plus vite. Il se décale pour pouvoir regarder son visage. Et enfin il la reconnaît. La forme de son visage, la pureté de ses courbes, l'innocence qui s'y glisse. _Hermione_.

Il n'aurait jamais dû la regarder. Il se recule, effrayé. Alors elle ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Il se sent submergé par le chocolat de ses yeux. De vieux souvenirs eux aussi resurgissent du passé. Il est assis dans son canapé favori. Elle arrive avec une petite robe d'été verte et blanche et elle s'assoie sur ses genoux, naturellement. Il lui demande comment était sa journée au travail. Elle répond que sans lui, c'était long. Il sourit. Un autre souvenir apparaît. Le soleil inonde la chambre de sa clarté. Ils sont dans le lit, au centre de la pièce. Ils se regardent silencieusement puis elle rigole avant de l'embrasser. Puis un troisième souvenir prend la place du second. Il pleut, elle court, lui aussi. Cette scène n'a rien d'une scène d'amour, c'est une scène d'adieu. Leur dernière scène en commun.

Un sentiment qu'il semblait avoir enfouit au plus profond de lui-même ressort. Il fait mal et en même temps, lui procure une chaleur indescriptible en bas du ventre. Il s'avance, encore, et encore, jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur la joue de son ancienne amante. Il sent alors de petites gouttes d'eau couler le long de ses doigts et se rend compte qu'elle pleure aussi. Ils pleurent tous les deux, comme des êtres faibles, dénués de retenu.

Et alors là, la magie de ces contes pour enfant refait surface. D'un geste simple de la main, il lui ordonne de se lever. La musique se tait, comme morte. Une fois debout, elle se réfugie dans ses bras. Ils n'ont pas changés. Elle se sent toujours aussi bien et autant protégée dans le creux que forme son corps. Elle se sent à sa place. Lui se sent enfin complet. Il respire à plein poumon l'odeur de ses cheveux pour ne plus en perdre une miette. Il la voit fragile, brisée, abîmée dans ses bras.

Ils se remémorent alors cette valse d'antan...

* * *

Une jeune femme descend lentement les marches. Elle est habillée d'une longue robe crème de satin, dentelée et brodée de perles blanc cassé. La forme marquise de cette robe épouse parfaitement le buste de sa propriétaire, lui créant une poitrine généreuse. Les cheveux de la jeune femme sont relevés en un chignon aérien d'où plusieurs mèches brunes s'échappent. Son maquillage estt d'autant plus délicat que sa tenue, de longs cils noirs, du far à paupières argentés, se mariant à la perfection avec sa robe, et un léger coup d'eye liner noir sur le bas de sa paupière. Cette femme représente, à ce ce moment même, la luxure, la féminité et la beauté. Les regards se posent automatiquement sur elle à son passage, les femmes la jalousent et les hommes la désirent.

Seulement, le seul homme qui eu l'honneur de la toucher fut lui. Dans un smoking noir cachant une chemise blanche, sa nonchalance et son charme en font fondre d'envie. Il est apprêté de la tête au pieds. En partant de ses longues chaussures italiennes, et des ses cheveux blonds coiffés en un effet décontracté, le tout le rend plus que plaisant.

De sa main blanche il attrape celle de la jeune fille et la mène au milieu de la piste de danse. Ils débutent alors une valse viennoise, la main du jeune homme dans le creux que forment les reins de la jeune femme, les doigts de cette dernière posée délicatement sur l'omoplate de son partenaire et l'autre main rejoignant avec grâce la seconde main de celui-ci. Les notes de cette musique, une douce ballade, s'élèvent doucement dans l'air et l'homme fait danser sa complice qui danse avec légèreté et sûreté sur le parquet de la salle.

Ils dansent ainsi plusieurs minutes, de longues minutes. Ils se regardent et se cherchent... Quelque chose retient l'attention de l'un dans le regard de l'autre. Le chocolat et l'acier s'affrontent, et les minutes défilent toujours plus vite. Ils dansent, tournent, valsent, de plus belle. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle rigole pendant qu'il l'admire. Parfois, il place sa tête dans son cou et respire fort son odeur vanillée, parfum qui était devenu son addiction. Toutes les personnes présentent dans cette salle, les critiquent, la trouvant immature de rire lors d'une soirée mondaine et le trouvant niais de sourire ainsi, mais tous aussi, vous affirmeront qu'ils sont amoureux alors que les principaux concernés ne s'en rendent pas compte.

* * *

... accompagnée de cette ballade au piano qu'elle jouait auparavant. Il la serre plus fort dans ses bars, respire une nouvelle fois son odeur. Elle se décale pour regarder ses yeux, ce quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Une chose qui lui fait peur.

Alors, à contre cœur, elle se retire entièrement de ses bras, dépose un simple baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme en murmurant treize lettres, _j'ai peur de t'aimer_. Et elle s'en va, elle court dans le couloir qui la mène vers l'extérieur, elle regarde une dernière fois en arrière pour voir son visage mais ne peut distinguer les larmes qui recommencent à perler le long de sa joue. Elle ne peut voir son cœur brisé, déchiré. Elle ne peut voir qu'il a perdu cette lueur qui lui faisait peur. Elle ne peut le voir.


End file.
